custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Happy Dancin' Show (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Eating Foods is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on June 23, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids learn all about kinds of foods. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Chip *Danny *Jeff *Keesha *Hannah *Min *Shawn *Carlos *Stella the Storyteller *James Turner Cast from Stella's story of "The Little Red Hen" * Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #The Yum Yum Song #The Food Groups Song #Mish Mash Soup #Have a Snack! #Apples and Bananas #Welcome to Barney's Restaurant #Good Manners #The Waitress Song #Alphabet Soup #Mac and Cheese #You Might Like Something New #The Salad Song #The French Fries, Season Fries, and Curly Fries Song #The Chicken Stripes and Popcorn Chicken Song #The Burger King Food Song #The Macdonald's Food Song #The Denny's Food Song #The Dessert Ice Cream Sunade Song #The Pasta Song (a song from Sesame Street) #On Top of Spaghetti #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Aiken Drum #Sour Pickle Face #Peanut Butter #The Milk Song #We Love Chocolate Milk #The Milkshake Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Decorated Cake Song #The Donuts Song #The Chocolate Chips Cookies Song #The Decorated Cookies Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #The Candies and Sweet Treats Song #The Candy Bars Song #The Chocolate Song #The Potato Chips Song #The Popcorn Song #Clean Up, Do Our Share! #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #The Vegetables Song #The Hotdogs Song #The Hamburgers Song #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow #Silly Supper #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *The version of "I Love You" *The same white and regular chef's hat and white regular chef's apron that Barney wears for his restaurant used in this home video was also seen in "Snack Time!". *The same white and regular chef's hat that Barney wears for making mish mash soup used in this home video was also seen in "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!". * * * *According to this home video, Stella the Storyteller just came from France, Paris in Europe where she enjoys eating french food at the french restaurant. * * * * * *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Kim's Grandpa, which who is born in the month of the year and he works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. Preview Transcript * * *Kim's Grandpa as the Announcer: Join Barney and his friends for a big musical food adventure! * * * *Kim's Grandpa as the Announcer: In this home video, Barney and all his pals discover they have plenty of "food for thought" as they learn about nutrition. From learning about four food groups to making mish mash soup for yummy foods fun! * * *Kim's Grandpa as the Announcer: Discovering the four food groups and the importance of eating healthy snacks allows Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and their friends to have fun together. * * * * *Kim's Grandpa as the Announcer: An imaginative rhyming story tells about the perils of being a picky eater. * * *Kim's Grandpa as the Announcer: A friend of Barney's sings a humorous song about meals that would "bug" most diners. Scenes in the Preview with the Transcript that were place are * * * * * * * * * * Scene of (In this home video, Barney and all his pals discover they have plenty of "food for thought") *Scene of (as they learn about nutrition) *Scene of (From learning about the four food groups) *Scene of (to making mish mash soup for yummy foods fun) Summary at the Back Cover Barney and all his pals discover that they have a lot of "food for thought" as they learn about nutrition. From learning about the four food groups to making mish mash soup for yummy foods fun! The discovery of the four food groups and the importance of eating healthy foods allows Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and their friends to have fun together. An imaginative rhyming story speaks of the dangers of being a picky eater. A friend of Barney sings a humorous song about the meals "bug" most people.